memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Gordon
Barbara Gordon is a female Human in the 24th century. Barbara is a old friend of Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira. She uses Oracle as her codename. Barbara is a ally of Team Arrow and Team Flash. Once Batman's protegé, Batgirl, Barbara was caught in the crossfire in the war between Batman and The Joker. Now she fights a crime a different way as Oracle, master of the cyber realm and trainer to heroes. Taking in Helena Kyle as a child, Barbara trained Helena to become New Gotham's protector. Quinzel discovered Barbara's dual identity, after manipulating Helena into revealing all her secrets. Occupying Barbara's base of operations, the Gotham Clocktower, Quinzel killed Barbara's boyfriend, Wade Brixton. In battle, Barbara managed to overpower Quinzel and attempted to exact revenge by killing her, but was brought back to her senses by Helena. She uses an electric-powered wheelchair, the chair was once upgraded by Barbara to be controlled by her hands via special center, rather than using the joystick. Barbara Gordon works by day as an English teacher at the New Gotham High School while at night she works as the Oracle, a technological vigilante. She works from a secured location hidden within the New Gotham Clock Tower where she controls multiple computer systems coordinating multiple information systems. She works as Helena's eyes and ears, keeping her updated on information relevant to whatever she is working on. Their methods often differ but the results are often the same. Barbara takes in a runaway teenager named Dinah Lance, the daughter of Carolyn Lance who is also the Black Canary. She allows the teen to live with her in the clock tower and agrees to train her in crime-fighting skills. Out of the group she is more technologically savvy. She has extensive knowledge of numerous technologies. She also has a descent amount of scientific knowledge as she is able to test cells for specific things, and is able to build things from scratch. One of those things is a device which allows her limited periods of mobility which she used on two different occasions. One time was to confront an old nemesis she thought she had accidentally killed, Lady Shiva. The other time was during the final fight against Harley Quinn. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Computer operation': Barbara Gordon was an expert in all areas relating to computer technology including operation, networking, cryptography, surveillance, counter-surveillance and hacking. *'Master combatant': Prior to her paralysis, Barbara Gordon was a highly trained physical combatant. Even after the incident that cost her the use of her legs, she still maintained an intensive regiment of daily exercise and kept herself in top fighting form. To compensate for the loss of mobility and to give her a means of self defense she has trained in the use of escrima sticks. *'Pedagogy': Barbara is a school teacher specializing in literature. *'Strength level' Above average: Barbara Gordon possessed the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses *'Restricted mobility': Barbara's paralysis prevented her from engaging in field work most of the time. Although she eventually found a way around such inconveniences, her solutions only allowed her limited periods of mobility. Paraphernalia Equipment *Barbara invented an electronic device that enabled her full mobility for limited periods of time. Transportation *Wheelchair, Barbara also drives a Black Hummer. Weapons *As Oracle, she employed a pair of truncheons as a means of self-defense. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Birds of Prey